midas_casinofandomcom-20200214-history
Fardhin
Fardhin The Empire of Fardhin commonly called Fardhin, is an Imperial Monarchy in Southeast Asia. It is bordered on the north by Pan-Asiatic States, on the south by Australia, by the east by Guam and on the west by Myanmar. Fardhin shocked the world by replacing a socialist territory, with a Militaristic Neo-feudalist Empire. Their expansion was quick and aggressive, too quick for response from the international community. While feared by its neighbors, Fardhin is a valuable arms producer for most of the world's nations. Etymology Fardo, the surname of the first Emperador, was an English shortening of a similar Spanish name; either Fajardo or Ferdinando. Fardhin, not to be confused with the name of the same spelling and pronunciation of Arab origin, is derived from Fardo. The name was taken in honor of the country's rebirth under Florentino The standard way to refer to a citizen of Fardhin is as a "Fardhino." History The Philippines came under the unpopular leader Rio Salvacion during the 22nd century. He was known to be a "radical centrist" with ineffective policies. Although, some historians and critics argue that Rio was an effective leader, just simply demonized by Fardhin. Part-Spanish and part-Chinese Filipino Weapons Manufacturer Florentino Fardo at the time was known as a good friend of Rio, as well as a massive arms manufacturer for the ruling Pan-Asiatic States. He was born to a Princialia family, whose name may have been Ferdinando or Fajardo, but was eventually shortened to Fardo. Florentino himself was also a politician when it came to it. His genius IQ had made him successful in many fields. He had several times been the Governor of Misamis Oriental and the Mayor of Manila at a few times. Some time through Rio's term however, Florentino found himself aiding rebels to overthrow his old friend who was an ineffective leader. With the help of a certain rebel group, Florentino had taken the Philippines and Rio fled to China. Florentino soon initiated reforms himself, subsidizing businesses and building homes, bridges and such. He also raised awareness of the country's Pre-hispanic history, letting people know of the Principalia's origins from the Pre-hispanic kings. He was also known to have given the people the dream of becoming like the Srivijayan and Spanish Empires. In the first ten years of Florentino's rule, his reforms had reduced the wage gap and by the 10th year, the richest had been earning 4 times as the poorest. The economy as well had risen to a frightening level on the global stage. While Florentino has given up his company to properly rule the country, he was able to build a massive military with aid from his old company. By the 10th year as well, Florentino's lineage as a Principalia was recognized as that of a Pre-hispanic king. Historical and cultural romantocists have begun urging Florentino to establish an Imperial Throne. Likewise, Florentino did; and was crowned by the Archbishop as "Emperador". Seeing the country's rebirth, Florentino saw the need for the new Empire to take up a new name. "Fardhin", derived from Fardo. Later on as well, the Principalia class was legally established and Florentino's ties with the rebel group cut, due to their radical ideals. The country, now known as Fardhin, had once more become a home to it's old Aristocrats. The Principalia nobility. Beginning from the late 2130s, Fardhin began a campaign for Southeast Asia. They were noted to have ignored the international law on Orbital Bombardment, thus giving them an edge. Malaysia fell first, with the King bowing before Florentino in their surrender. Next came Indonesia, with help from the Yogyakarta Sultan who bowed to Florentino and was made a Vassal King. Singapore surrendered without a fight, and Thailand offered marriage to join the empire; thus increasing Fardhine territory. The king of Thailand became a member of Fardhin's Imperial Family as well. When Fardhin denounced Asian Communism, they found themselves allied with the remnants of the Republic of China, seeking aid against Pan-Asiatic States. Soon once more, war was waged. In the war against PAS, Hainan and Hong Kong had been claimed by Fardhin; however, the communists have been holding their ground. During the Invasion of China however, a mysterious blue light engulfed the Florentine Fleet; and once it disappeared, all ships and other airborne craft in the fleet began a descent into the ocean. There has been no contact with any of them, including Florentino himself, since. Seeing opportunity, the Pan-Asiatic Menace attacked the Fardhine territory of Guangdong; together with their allies in Slaviikistan. Kataas-taasang Almirante Juan Patricio Velez and the ship he commands, the Don Apolinar was the last ship of the Florentine Fleet; only managing to survive due to a different assignment by Florentino; took command of what remained of the military to defend the Empire. A barrage of missiles were launched into the capital of the PAS, Nuevayangtze; as Velez and his fleet engaged the commies in Hong Kong. Meanwhile, the PAS conducted a simultaneous attack on Hainan; and destroyed the Haikou-Xuwen Bridge. From the Hex, a company of 4ATs were dispatched to deal with the situation. In Guangzhou, a mysterious blue light engulfed the city before all that was left was a large crater. All military presence in the city was destroyed. Luckily, most civilians had hid in bomb shelters and survived and a large number of Fardhin Troops happened to be leaving Guangzhou anyways. The explosion is a hot topic of debate, as Fardhin claims it was a nuke from the enemy; while the enemy insists they had no such order. The enemy also had the audacity to claim that it was Fardhin's doing as they knew when to tell civilians to take shelter and tell their troops to leave the city. Velez and his fleet proceeded to engage the attackers in Hainan instead, and had practically surrounded their fleet. Suddenly, there was an attack in major civilian locations in Hainan; and Carriers entered the island at high speeds, dropping off their soldiers before kamikazeing into civilian targets. The battle was a wash however, and a draw. The war had ended with a Pan-Asiatic victory, when their allies in Japan kidnapped the Imperial Family in a blackout caused by Florentino Fardo II. Geography Fardhin is made up of many different islands from Southeast Asia. Including the Philippines, Malaysia, and Indonesia. Fardhin also has territory in the mainland, where Thailand is. There are also territories in China, including Hainan and Hong Kong. Being near the equator, Fardhin is a tropical country; filed with rainforests and beautiful beaches. There are only ever two seasons in most parts of Fardhin, Summer and the Rainy Season. Fardhin's environment is incredibly diverse, with many different species of plant and animal. For a while, Fardhin has been trying to balance the economy and the environment. Government The Imperial Government heavily controls the nation, micromanaging where and when it can. While the local Principalia nobles and sometimes Vassal Kings govern their own land, the Imperial Government almost always has heavy control. Military Fardhin employs 6 million men and women in their military through conscription. Beginning from age 15, citizens are taught in the art of war in order to fight for the Empire. Fardhin also employs a fleet of space-capable warships used for orbital bombardment, intercontinental troop landing, Aircraft carry and many more. Fardhin also has a massive experimental warship known as the "Throne of Aries", which employs a massive crew and has been noted to be capable of destroying fleets and leveling cities. Economy The frighteningly efficient Fardhine economy, worth 168 trillion Pesos a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Tourism industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Arms Manufacturing, and Retail. Black market activity is rampant. Average income is an impressive 170,809 Pesos, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest. Culture Fardhin is a melting pot of Western and Eastern Cultures, most notably Spanish, Chinese, Indian, Lusung, Srivijayan and many more. The country is well known for its critical masterpiece films, which while sometimes confusing to the audiences, is rated by critics almost always with great enthusiasm. Western influences include Spanish and English languages, as well as Catholicism, Protestantism and Christianity. The Empire is culturally diverse, with many indigenous tribes retaining their traditions, and the old nobility still retaining power.